U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,793 relates to a package of flexible wall material and an inner as well as an outer coupling device. At this package, perforation of the flexible wall is carried through simultaneously with the interconnection of the coupling devices. This normally functions well, but leakage may occur at certain flexible wall materials during the connection/perforating step.